Its Gonna Be Love
by Alias-JoyLemmon
Summary: A request from DJChef7. Songfic of same name  Song my Mandy Moore . A tough admission is coaxed out by Jake - because Jake knows that, whatever happens, it's gonna be love that'll save them.  T to be safe


**"It's Gonna Be Love"**

_A request by DJChef7. If have any requests (especially songfics) please review any of my stories or send me a PM (click on the toes in the top-left corner)_

~/*\~

**It's gonna be me baby  
It's gonna be you baby  
**

_Jake and Bells,_ I thought to myself, and I nestled her in beside me.

_I like the sound of that._

**Time I've been patient for so long  
How can I pretend to be so strong?  
Looking at you baby  
Feeling it too baby  
If I'm asking you to hold me tight  
then it's gonna be all right  
**

I sit, staring at her as she starts to drift off – doing the head-dropping thing that everyone does when their fighting to stay awake.

With them it's funny.

With her, it's endearing.

God, I've been so patient for this – for this moment when we're alone together.

With no outside influences.

No one but us.

How can I pretend to be so strong, when all I want is for her to tell me that I'm it. For to tell me that she loves me – that she wants to give this a try.

"Bells?" I breathe.

She's fully awake in seconds.

"Yeah?"

I look at her, then, wide doe eyes, a dark chocolate colour, set against her pale skin which was usually accompanied by a familiar rose blush.

Perfect.

I looked deep into her eyes, and, for once, I saw what I had dreamt of seeing.

She was mirroring my look.

I extended my arms, hugging her.

"Hold me, as tight as you can," I whisper.

And she does.

I know that everything is gonna be alright.

**It's gonna be Love  
It's gonna be great  
It's gonna be more then I can take  
It's gonna be free  
It's gonna be real  
It's gonna change everything I feel  
It's gonna be sad  
It's gonna be true  
It's gonna be me baby  
It's gonna be you baby  
It's gonna be...Its gonna be Love  
**

I could feel that _this_ – whatever _this_ is – is gonna be great. It's gonna be free and real.

It's gonna be more than anything I've ever felt.

It's gotta be love.

What else could _this_ be?

**Time am I restless or a fool?  
How can you pretend to be so cruel?  
Maybe it's me baby  
Maybe it's true baby  
Maybe it's everything were dreaming of  
We waited long enough  
**

"Jake, no," she whispers, and I can hear her heart breaking with every word. "We can't. I love you too much to do this,"

_Love,_ She said it.

Alright, maybe I was a fool – or just restless? 0 trying to pressure her into this.

"Bells, don't pretend to be cruel," I whispered, not letting her go.

"I-I'm not," she stuttered out, but I could feel hear heart splutter before going into hyperdrive, I felt her breathing pick up.

"Bella, it's just me."

She shook her head against my shirt.

"Nothing scary – just me."

"Jake, what – what if I stuff up again?"

_Again?_ "Bells, it's just me. You're thinking too much. Just breathe. Breathe and feel. This is alright. Your body knows. Just, let it be."

**Its gonna be Love  
It's gonna be great  
It's gonna be more then I can take  
It's gonna be free  
It's gonna be real  
It's gonna change everything I feel  
It's gonna be sad  
It's gonna be true  
It's gonna be your the one to do  
It's gonna be me baby  
It's gonna be you baby  
**

"Bells, it's gonna be sad when you do this – because it means that you're going to have to let go of _him._" I whispered.

She stiffed, but didn't ask me to let go.

"But, this is gonna be good for you – you're finally gonna get to open up. You're gonna be _free._"

She pulled back slightly and looked at me. "Promise?"

"It's true."

**The sooner you let two hearts beat together  
The sooner you know this love is forever  
**

"Bella, I know I've said it before, but I'm gonna say it again. I. Love. You. And I want a forever with you."

**It's gonna be love  
**

"I'm never gonna cheat. Or lie – unless, you know, Sam orders me, or it's a matter of national security. Honey, I'm never gonna leave you."

**Love needs time now or never  
**

"And I know that it probably seems too soon, but honey, I need to know. Do I even have a chance? I need to know – now? Or never? Because, this is killing me. You're not letting yourself do anything."

**Its gonna be love  
**

"Bells, do you love me?"

**You really got to believe  
it's gonna be strong enough  
**

She froze.

"Bella, you're strong enough to admit it. If you believe that you are – or that you even _might_ be. Please, let me know."

**Its gonna be Love  
It's gonna be great  
It's gonna be more then I can take  
It's gonna be free  
It's gonna be real  
It's gonna change everything I feel  
It's gonna be sad  
It's gonna be true  
It's gonna be your the one to do  
It's gonna be hard  
It's gonna be tough  
It's gonna be more then just enough  
It's gonna be LOVE  
**

"Bella, I know that life has given us more than our fair share of curve balls. I know that life seems very hard, and tough, and unfair. But honey, you don't have to this alone. My love alone is gonna be more then _just enough_ to get us through. With yours as well – we can take on anything."

**It's gonna be Love**

It's gonna be sad  
It's gonna be true  
It's gonna be me baby  
It's gonna be you baby  


"Jake, i-" She stuttered, looking at me right in the eyes.

**It's gonna be me baby  
It's gonna be you  
**

I felt my heart swell.

**It's gonna be real  
**

_She can do this – she's doing this!_

**It's gonna be love **

She sighed, took a deep breath.

"Jake, I love yo-"

I cut her off, kissing her with as much pent-up passion I had. With all the confusion, all the desire, the need – the love – that I had for _her._

_Jake and Bells, together forever._

_I like the sound of that._


End file.
